


Heaven for Everyone

by lisa912



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Male Friendship, but not sad, kind of, not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa912/pseuds/lisa912
Summary: When he opened his eyes again after who-knows-how-many-hours, he thought it was a typical morning. The light shone through the window and tickled his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling looked familiar. He blankly looked up at it. But something didn't seem quite right. It took a few moments for his sleepy mind to realize that the ceiling did look familiar, but was not the one that he fell asleep on the previous night.OrDeaky finally gets a long-awaited reunion with his family.





	Heaven for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since seeing Bohemian Rhapsody for the second time, I have not been able to get myself out of my passion for Queen... I fell in love with the band so hard that I just couldn't bear the fact that we have lost such a talented singer and also the fact that I was born in a very wrong generation.
> 
> As I did my research on Queen, I heard that John Deacon left the band for the grief of losing his dear friend Freddie, and I was so heartbroken at it that I came up with this scene of them (John and Freddie, and also Roger and Brian too since they all seemed to have been such great friends) reuniting and keep on rock n rolling in the afterlife. This is just my small hope... 
> 
> I know that they probably didn't, but I'm just having them to have had shared a flat or a house all together as a band at some point, just for the sake of the story.

 John did not see it coming. He just lay on his bed one night just like any other day, expecting nothing good nor bad, but just plain another day.

 When he opened his eyes again after who-knows-how-many-hours, he thought it was a typical morning. The light shone through the window and tickled his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling looked familiar. He blankly looked up at it. But something didn't seem quite right. It took a few moments for his sleepy mind to realize that the ceiling did look familiar, but was not the one that he fell asleep under on the previous night.

 What? John frowned as the slumber slowly started to disappear and his vision cleared up. He looked around the room. His wife, who had been next to him was nowhere to be found. In fact, there was no room for another person on the single bed he was lying in. Instead, there was another bed across the small, rather messy room. There were two desks, one quite clean while the other covered in all kinds of objects, from notes to musical records of different artists. John blinked as realization dawned on him.

 This was the room he shared with Freddie in college.

 Was he dreaming?

 “Look who's finally decided to join us.” A voice came from the doorway. A familiar voice from the past. John whipped his head to see Roger --  _ young _ Roger -- smirking at him. He was just as he was in his 20s, with shoulder-length blonde hair and the cheeky pretty face.

 “Roger?” John began, scowling. “What-”

 At his loss of words, Roger chuckled impishly.

 “Good to know you haven't forgotten me yet,” he said. John kept looking around as if he would find some answer to his confusion within his surroundings.

 “Am I- Is this a dream?” He stuttered out. Roger beamed as he leaned on one side of the doorframe, crossing his arms.

 “Well, what do you think?” He asked.

 John frowned as he tried to think. If it wasn't some kind of a freakish time traveling of some sort, which is beyond ridiculous and thus clearly not the case, it should be an illusion, a dream. He was way past college years. All the days, the good and bad ones, were long gone. He had lost Freddie. Queen was over -- at least for him. Of course, he had supported his friends’ decisions to keep going with the band, but he himself was just not able to continue. So he had just withdrew from all his former glory and into the quiet life. He had seen Roger and Brian collaborate with different artists, who were good, some even great, in their own ways, but none of them were Freddie. Then he had seen Roger leave the earth, and soon after Brian was gone, too. And he was the only one left.

 Unless that was all just a one night's dream. Everything was so real that he was beginning to confuse which is which. Or was it all real? Could it mean…?

 “Did I die?” John asked. That brought a smile on Roger's face.

 “Ever the smart one, our Deaks is.” It was a new voice. New but also very familiar.

 Brian had appeared at the door, too.

 “Smarter than you, maybe. But I figured it out sooner than he did.” Roger countered -- just like he always used to do but without the bitchiness of the younger days.

 “Says you, but I wasn’t here yet, so I don’t think it has any credibility,” Brian answered, shrugging.

 John just stared at the two having a very usual bickering (in a very friendly sort of way that lacked any mean spirit) as his mind settled on the idea that he was now dead. Was he really dead? Did that mean what, was he in afterlife or something?

 “But… you’re young,” John said rather dumbly. He must not have been thinking clearly.

 Roger and Brian just casually shrugged.

 “Yeah, well, apparently this was the happiest moment of our lives,” Brian said. “Or at least I think that is why.”

 It all felt weird. This was not what John had thought his death would be like. Oblivion. Pain. He was not quite sure what he had expected -- or if he even had any expectations about death -- but surely this wasn't it.

 He was lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that the two had stopped their banter. Brian shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention back to the bassist.

 “So anyway, welcome to the land of the dead, mate.”

 John just blinked in response.

 Dead. Roger. Brian.

 … …

 Wait. Does it mean-

 “You took your time, darling.”

 It was the voice John had thought he would never be able to hear again. John stared at the new face that appeared through the door -- the face of the man he had been missing for decades. 

 Freddie Mercury was standing there, in his full glory of the most energetic times of his life. The only person that had been able to ground John to the band whenever it drained him. The sole reason he continued music. It wasn't that he Roger and Brian were not close enough. It was just that Freddie was that special to him.

 John slowly got onto his feet while not taking his eyes off the older man.

 “It's been quite such a long time, hasn't it?” Freddie said, ever so dramatically and casually at the same time. “It was rather dull without my favorite Deaky.”

 As if on cue, John took no time to march toward the man and half a second later, he was locked in a firm embrace with the vocalist.

 Brian smiled next to him while Roger mockingly huffed as he pouted.

 “And we’re what, two carrots?”

 “Oh, don't be ridiculous,” Freddie grinned, still trapped in the arms of John's. “And just so you know, I do love carrots. Only when they're you darlings.”

 “Yeah, whatever,” Roger snorted. “It's not like we didn't know you always had a soft spot for him.”

 Meanwhile, John remained silent as he buried his face in Freddie's shoulder. He felt his eyes well up. Oh, how he missed this crazy man. He and Freddie stayed that way for a good minute.

 “Sorry… Sorry I took so long,” John finally choked out. He slowly freed himself and looked at the man in the eyes.

 “Damn right, you did, dear,” Freddie answered with a wide smile on his face. “I made sure of it.”

 John raised his eyebrows as if questioning the meaning. Freddie raised his hands midway in his usual dramatic gesture.

 “I couldn't have all of the royal highnesses die young, no matter how lonely it was up here. I made sure you lived a long and good life.”

 Everyone fell in a very emotional, heavy silence. Then Roger decided to break the mood.

 “Right, like you had any control over it,” he said in a playful voice that had a hint of tearfulness in it. 

 “Well, no, I didn't,” Freddie admitted as he shrugged. “But I did try my best to look over.”

 “Until you decided to take me first,” Roger added casually.

 “I was here alone for three fucking decades, it was dreadful, darling!” Freddie countered. “Well I did meet other people here, but they are never like you idiots. I needed someone to wait with me together. And Brian’s no fun -- of course, no offense intended, dear.”

 “None taken,” Brian responded casually. “I'm just so touched by all the name callings.” 

 “But anyways, I wanted to make sure that you had a good long life,” Freddie said softly, turning to John. “All of you, but especially you, Deaky. I know how much you wanted to get away from all the crazy tours and such.”

 John was at a loss of words to say. He always knew that Freddie took more care of him than others, but this… This was just too much.

 “It was a bit sad that I couldn't see you play anymore, but I do hope you had a good life with your family.”

 At Freddie's words and wide smile, John could do nothing but nod slowly.

 “Thanks to you, apparently,” he said.

 “Oh, no need for that. Like I said, it wasn't like I could really interfere with your fate or life or whatever you call it. I just wished for it and looked over you like a stalker.”

 John just smiled a little at the older man's attempt at a joke. Roger and Brian also smiled but remained silent, clearly respecting the two.

 “So thank you for that,” John said. 

 Freddie gripped the bassist’s shoulder once with a reassuring smile as he answered, “Anything for you.”

 “Okay, now I’m starting to get jealous,” Roger teased from the sidelines.

 “So,” Brian began as if trying to turn the atmosphere around. “Now that we’re all here, why don’t we play something together?”

 He then looked at John and added.

 “That is, of course, if Deaks is up for it.”

 John blinked for a moment. Was he up for it? He hadn't played for more than thirty years now. Of course, he had picked up the instrument from time to time during his retirement years, but it was never the same after Freddie’s death and was not able to continue for long.

 But then, things were different now, wasn’t it? Freddie was there. It was like coming back to the past. It did not exactly mean that he was just up for playing immediately, but it didn’t seem like a bad idea, either.

 “Well, why the hell not?” He finally answered, smiling shyly at his bandmates. Bandmates. That was also something that he hadn’t said for quite a while.

 “Alright!” Freddie said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Roger yelled out, “Yeah!” and Brian patted John in the back lightly.

 “I’ll finally get to show Mr. Jackson what we are capable of!” Freddie dramatically exclaimed as he walked out of the room. Roger and Brian followed him. John stood still for a while, just looking at the three men.

 “But it’s been ages since we all did it together, it’s gonna take some time,” John heard Roger say. Meanwhile, Brian turned around and looked at him.

 “Come on,” said Brian, nodding toward the direction Freddie and Roger just went off to.

 John looked Brian in the eyes and gave a small smile before he followed the others.

 So he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for any and all mistakes regarding the characters and the facts that I might have made. I've fallen into this fandom quite recently and still getting there with my research. 
> 
> The reason they're in their 20s and early 30s in the afterlife is just that I liked them best in their 20's (lol). I loved their energy and all the fun they seemed to have on stage. 
> 
> I think I would be writing more Queen/Bohemian Rhapsody fictions since I've hopelessly fallen in love with them (especially a certain blonde drummer), so I think you guys will be seeing me here now and then.
> 
> I always enjoy reading what you thought, so don't forget to leave your comments! :)
> 
> Hope you all have a great day, wherever you are, and keep loving Queen!
> 
> Lisa :)


End file.
